


Whisper Things

by selfinduced



Series: those great whites they have big teeth [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, bartender wisdom, either way, or maia wisdom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: "Mm," Maia tastes the drink she's just mixed, making a face, "And you can't be the distraction because you've entered into a thing where you mean too much to each other to casually hook up but you can't talk about it yet for various reasons so you're just watching her and wondering how far this'll go."





	Whisper Things

"So, what's up with that?" Maia hands her a drink and starts on the next one.

"I don't know, she and Alec had a meeting with their mom yesterday and she's been on edge ever since." Clary holds the mug without taking a sip as they both turn to look at Izzy on the dance floor moving the way she usually only does during an op--drawing all eyes on her while Jace and Alec move in unnoticed for the kill. But there's no mission, just hungry downworlders drifting hopefully into orbit around her. "Looking for a distraction, it looks like," she clenches her jaw.

"Mm," Maia tastes the drink she's just mixed, making a face, "And you can't be the distraction because you've entered into a thing where you mean too much to each other to casually hook up but you can't talk about it yet for various reasons so you're just watching her and wondering how far this'll go."

"Yup." Clary stares down at her drink, "I--I don't know what to do. If I confront her--I don't know if that's what she needs right now. And I mean--I know even if she does--" waves a hand at all the people on the floor clearly prepared to attend to anything Izzy might need, "It wouldn't mean anything to her, so it shouldn't matter, what matters is that something's bothering her that's making her look for attention."

"But you want to be the one giving that attention." Maia smirks knowingly. "Aaaaand it's hard to watch."

"Yup."

"Yeah, so," Maia leans over the bar, reaching to take Clary's beer away from her, but Clary doesn't notice to hand it over. "I'll hold on to that for you, you're welcome. I think it's great that you're giving her room." She makes air quotes and they exchange a look, "But you can totally make your presence known, and if she seems into it, tell her you know she's upset about something and if she wants to talk, you're here."

"And if she doesn't want to talk?" Clary's eyes are glued to Isabelle on the floor, "If she just wants to--" her chest twists painfully. It's not the most important part of this whole situation, but it's still--it makes her feel all kinds of crazy to see someone else's hands on Isabelle. She wants to pull them all away and proclaim "Mine," like a complete child, and then she wants to kiss her and show her how good a distraction she can be. How loud she can make her moan if she just let her, how hungry she is to devour her until she forgets her own name, let alone anything else--

The glass breaks in Clary's hand.

Maia laughs, "Yeeeaaaah. Go get your girl, Red. Before you end up killing someone and having to explain murder."

"Thanks," Clary stalks forward, jaw set in a determined line.

 

She has no real plan of attack besides looking lethal as she presses up to Izzy's back, lips wet and sliding dirty on her neck, biting, fingers digging into her hips as they arch reflexively, making the vampire hovering close take a step back. Clary raises an eyebrow as if to say _Do you really want to fight me on this?_ and he falters and backs away, disappearing into the crowd, leaving them in the dark, Isabelle arching helplessly into her, moaning softly.

The sound is low enough that it would disappear in the noise of the bar, but Clary has her enhanced hearing rune active from eavesdropping earlier, smirking, wrapping her arms around Isabelle's waist and rocking them together, teeth deliberate around the shell of her ear, "sorry if I'm interrupting," not sounding sorry at all.

Izzy makes a frustrated sound in her throat, probably thinking Clary can't hear it in the club.

Lets her hold her waist and sway more than dance, not sure if she wants to turn around and devour Clary or be angry and leave. She does neither. Clary's arms tighten around her, strong fingers squeezing her hips and teeth on the other side of her neck now making her shiver and moan and forget everything just from the pressure, paralyzed with heat and need at the way she's taking. Without even doing much.

Her head falls back on Clary's shoulder, eyes half closed and glinting in the dark, and Clary turns her around, kissing her rough and deep, hands on her lower back pulling her close, teeth relentless on her lips, hand in her hair pulling to angle her mouth, knee sliding between hers so her dress rides up and there's just a thin layer of cloth between the heat of her and Clary's thigh, until Isabelle is a moaning, writhing mess in her hands.

Clary moves back with Isabelle's lower lip caught between her teeth, reluctantly letting go. "I'm going to portal us home now."

Isabelle nods, panting and looking at her mouth, brown eyes darkened to pools of heated black.

 

She congratulates herself when she manages to land them directly in Izzy's bedroom, making it easy for Izzy to push her back on the bed and climb on her, pulling her dress over her head while Clary reaches to unzip her shoes and pull them off before curling her fingers around one ankle, sliding them up and watching Isabelle throw her head back as Clary's thumb brushes up the inside of her thigh, breathing slow and shaky, rocking onto her fingers when they finally stroke at the soaked seam of her panties, making sounds into Clary's throat, making Clary dig her fingers into the back of her other thigh, skin silky and the soft, the heavy curve of her ass right above it. She grabs at it and pulls apart, fingers giving into the frantic way Iz bites at her ear, hands in her top, inside her bra, thumbs on Clary's nipples, dirty and knowing exactly how to make her speed up her fingers.

Clary runs a hand up her spine, into the hair on the back of her head and tips her up to look at her, as if to say,  _Fine, yes, this first but we'll talk after._

Sucks wet kisses into her neck, her shoulder, that creamy, soft slide from the base of her throat to the top of her arm, sinking into the throaty little moan when Clary bites delicately even though her fingers fuck hard enough to shake the bed. Izzy's slick and hot around her fingers, thighs shaking and folding in when she comes, held up only by Clary's hands under her ass.

She stares dazedly down at Clary, trying to catch her breath, flushed and debauched and perfect, mouth opening as she watches Clary bring her soaked fingers up to her mouth.

"God you taste," Clary holds Izzy's eyes as she licks her fingers clean, "So damn perfect."

"I need," Isabelle strokes down her face, thumb at her lower lip making her open up.

"I'm here babe," Clary catches her hand, sliding fingers together, "To talk or not talk."

Isabelle nuzzles at her cheek, melting down into her and pushing Clary back to lay on top of her as Clary holds her tight, their heartbeats slowing and Clary can hear her own sync, hearing rune still active.

"I love you, Isabelle Lightwood." She kisses the side of Iz's head.

Feels her smile as her mouth moves against the skin of Clary's throat.

 

Iz comes up on one elbow to look down at her, eyes dark and soft and searching.

Clary has to lift up to kiss at her mouth, brush their noses together, but Iz's hand is cupping her jaw and chin, kissing back with intent, heartbeat picking up again and calm gone. "Distract me?" Her voice is husky.

Clary wouldn't have been able to withstand that outside of bed, she's certainly defenseless against it now, here, in Iz's bed. She swallows and nods breathlessly up at her, the fall of her dark hair brushing Clary's cheek and shoulder. "Anything."

"Good," Isabelle's grin is open mouthed and predatory, gaze a heated trail down Clary's skin, followed by her hand, pulling down at Clary's top, the straps slipping off her shoulders, lowering down to press wet, openmouthed kisses down her sternum, the center of her chest, and glancing up through her lashes. "This is going to be a long night."

Clary shudders as Isabelle's mouth closes over one nipple, maddeningly light as she watches Clary writhe, hands scrabbling at the sheets.

Isabelle laughs. "You'll love every second of it. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> greetings internet, i write porn when i'm stressed or blocked on something else. it's my coping mechanism. you're welcome.


End file.
